


Paths

by HENRAthaeverloving



Category: Monster Pop!
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Library, bring on tha fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HENRAthaeverloving/pseuds/HENRAthaeverloving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to the library leads to bonding for George and Marina</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paths

**Author's Note:**

> I ship George and Marina like Fedex

 Marina had straightened her new sunglasses for the sixth time today, she wasn't used to the rosy lens and certainly not its pink round frame- she preferred her clothes to do the talking and the accessories kept to a whisper.

She suddenly felt a series of soft prods on her back, knowing who it was she turned around to see George.

“hey, you weren't startled” the cyclops had remarked warmly,

Marina retorted meekly, “only because you're the only one who would try to tap out the sailor noon theme song”

“well you can never have enough of the george-gous touch” she punctuated her remark by nudging Marina.

The gorgon covered her mouth as she giggled at her friend's criminal puns, “You know George, if the creative writing lecturer gave extra marks for puns, you'd probably get top marks”

“I know right?” looking up at Marina, George's eye widened as she exclaimed, “hey, you're actually wearing the sunglasses!”

Marina now straightened her sunglasses for the seventh time, “does it look okay?”

George sputtered out, “okay? It looks so cool, I'm so glad I badgered you into buying them”

Marina linked her arm with George's, “only because you agreed to come with me to the library”

“I was hoping you would forget and we'd go for frozen yoghurt instead”, George hung her head down.

Marina started to lead her short friend towards the direction of the library, “we can go for frozen yoghurt afterwards”, she started to hum an old cartoon theme to tune out George's groaning.

 

*

“You're acting like Fran” George side-eyed the list of books that Marina had written down- cringing that the list was long enough to have more items added onto the other side of the paper.

Marina placed a pile of books near to George and started to cross out items on the list, “but it's good to make sure that you're prepared, do you even know what you're going to give in for your first semester project?”

George squeaked, “not really”.

Perking up an eyebrow, Marina sat in a seat facing George, “are you sure about that?”

George began to fidget, “I have an idea but it still feels kinda...”

“sensitive?” Marina finished off the sentence.

The cyclops nodded, “yeah, something like that, the idea that I had in mind was writing happy songs about heartbreaks” burying her face between her hands she blurted, “so yeah it sounds totes stupid so can like you and Fran help me come up with another idea”.

Marina moved her seat closer to George and laid out her arm across her friend's tiny shoulders.

 

Removing her face from her hands, George uttered, “the idea came from being dumped by someone I once liked” she sighed, “it feels so horrible to be rejected and yet here I am, I'm at uni with Fran and our best friends from high school and then there's meeting you” there was a pause as she peeked up at Marina, “and Sasha too, so I thought why can't heartbreak be both sad and happy because there always seem to be a new path that opens when one closes”

Marina gave George's shoulder a gentle squeeze, “George, there's nothing wrong with that idea, it sounds amazing and a lot better than mine”,

George perked up as she asked, “what's your idea?”

Clicking her tongue nervously, Marina replied, “well since I'm doing an animating course I kinda thought about combining the two together and creating animated or dynamic poems”.

Exasperated, George retorted, “and my idea is supposed to be cooler than yours?”

“Well, I don't think I've met anyone who's ever thought of tackling something like heartbreak through happy songs, it just seems so idiosyncratic”

“idiot-what?”

“idiosyncratic”, repeated Marina.

George narrowed her eye in thought, “I've heard Fran use that word before”

“it means something completely unique to you”, Marina explained, “just like your idea, I don't think I can imagine anyone else but you doing it”

George leaned into Marina- she reached her hand towards the sunglasses to touch the frame, “I'm glad you bought them”

Straightening them smoothly, Marina replied, “me too, because it opened a path for us to get closer”, noticing that George had said nothing, Marina started to fumble out an explanation, “you know because I never was really aware of this side of you and-”

George's finger pressed onto Marina's lips, remarking sweetly, “not everything needs an explanation”.


End file.
